Once Upon A Time With Me
by L's-Blue-Rose
Summary: He was a demon, living only for himself. She was royalty, with a forgotten past. Fate destined to bring them together. And tear them apart once again. Just how deep do their pasts entertwine? And what lies in the uncertain future, if they live to see it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Naruto story, so no flames, please. If you want to know the translations of some of the names, please see the bold lettering at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don;t own Naruto, it's characters, or the song. I only own the ones you'll find out about in this chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Come away, come away, and your heart will understand  
Yesterday flies away, but tomorrow's in your hand  
Come away, come away, there's a place that it can be  
That you can be like once upon a time, with me**_

_It was a small starry night, the moon the only light across the entire desert, coating it with its creamy light blue essence. There were two children atop a rooftop, that from far away, they looked as though they were playing. But to them, it was much more different. They were dancing. The children, no more than five and six, were spinning and twirling elegantly enough to put even the best to shame._

_The boy had deep red hair, with black rings around his eyes. He was wearing a tan top, with black pants. The girl had bright pink hair, fading from pink to blue at the tips. Her eyes were like sapphires against the moonlight, mixing with those of the sea foam green from the boy._

_He lifted her up gently, letting her spin through the air. The sand from the desert flew around them gently, as though it was dancing with them._

"Jasumin, time to get up," a two foot tall black stuffed two-tailed demon cat said. It seemed harmless, lying there on the floor, sharp claws. But inside it was a male demon cat almost the size of the nine tailed fox that the fourth Hokage had sealed away over twelve years ago. An overprotective male demon cat. His golden eyes watched her silently.

The pink and blue haired girl woke up, upset that she had been woken from such a lovely dream, her sapphire eyes studying him. After all, it was the only memory she had from the red haired boy she had met a few years ago.

"Thanks a lot, Riku," she grunted at the cat.

"Anytime, toots. You'd better get up soon or Keiko's gonna come in here and get you up herself," he warned.

Jasumin ignored him. She closed her eyes, hoping to catch another image of him. She had been so distracted by her dream that she didn't notice the purple and green haired girl sneak up to her room. The girl awaited in silence, and jumped on the bed, tackling Jasumin.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, Jasumin!" she cried happily.

"Keiko Tokushima, why are you in my room?" Jasumin asked sleepily.

"Today is a week and a half before the Chunin exams and we have to go practice, or we'll never make it." Jasumin grunted.

Translation: 'Get up, I wanna see is my hottie is back yet.'

The only reason Keiko wanted to go practice was so she could go see if Kakashi Hatake and his students were back from their mission. Jasumin knew that Keiko had this ultimate crush on Kakashi, despite the age difference between them. Keiko was sixteen, and she didn't know how old Kakashi was. Jasumin didn't really care for love right now.

Jasumin buried her head back into the pillow, curling the blanket around her. She really didn't care if she was late. Kyohaku Ookami would scold her for not coming to practice on time, like she always did. Jasumin wondered if Kyo always had her shorts in a knot, with the way she was so pissy all the time.

"Hey, baby girl, old man Kage ain't gonna like you bein' late… again." Riku said.

Keiko had a sly smile, and grabbed Jasumin's sides, tickling her furiously. "If you don't get up, I won't stop."

"All right, I'm up." Jasumin laughed.

She pushed Keiko off of her, and proceeded to get dressed after dropping a pillow on Riku.

"Hey, it's not like I haven't seen you get dressed before," he yelled. Jasumin ignored him again.

She first slipped on her fishnet tank top, then put on her traditional kunoichi kimono. It was a soft sakura pink, like her hair, with blood red lacing with fishnet between the lacing on her arms, and two slits going up the sides to her waist. It stopped short from her knees, the sleeves almost touching the floor when her arms were at rest. Jasumin placed her black vest around her waist, then tied the gold sash to keep it in place. She pulled up the black leggings and tied her shuriken pack around her right leg. She grabbed the brush from her dresser, and tied her hair up in the usual bun, her bangs framing her face. A black and red pair of chopsticks had been carefully woven through her bun.

Jasumin would never usually wear her family colors. After all, she was the only one left of the Koneko clan. Her family had been hunted down and exterminated when she first lived in Kirigakure, in the land of water. After that she had lived in Sunagakure with her mother, until something happened one night, and her mother disappeared. She had promised that she would meet up with her in Konaha. She had run away and was found near the village by Kakashi Hatake. She had later been taken in by the Tokushima clan. She knew that Keiko had a kekkai genkai, but didn't quite know it yet.

Jasumin had been able to live in safety while she lived in Konaha, as long as she didn't step outside the borders of the Land of Fire. She never did like meeting with the Hokage. Sure he was kind enough to let her live in their village, but he always had to meet with her once a week for some reason she never spoke of. That and that her bakaneko didn't cause any trouble, as if he could, being sealed away in a little doll like that.

"Come on Keiko, let's go see old man Hokage." Jasumin said, picking up Riku as she walked out the door.

**Next time:**

_It's the time to meet the sand sibs, but something has come over a certain sand shinobi. What has become of this meeting? What will happen? Stayed tuned to find out!_

**Please review.**

**Jasumin, Konecko=Jasmine, Cat**

**Keiko=study**

**Kyohaku, Ookami, Kyo=Star, ****Wolf, ill-fated**

**Riku=agony of seperation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first Naruto story, so no flames, please. I know I only have a few reviews so far, but I wanted to write this chapter. It was starting to bug me, and Gaara said that he would Implode Sand Burial me if I didn't post this. *watches Gaara carefully***

**Gaara: *intently stares***

**Me: *shiver runs down spine***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's characters, or the song.**

**Chapter 2**

"Good morning, Lady Jasumin and Lady Keiko," Asahina, the main servant, greeted them. She was also known as the girls's caretakers, calling them by their titles. "Can I get you two anything this morning?" she asked.

Jasumin shook her head. "No, thank you. I overslept, and I am late for a meeting with the Hokage." she replied politely, trying to hide her disgust.

"Very well, then," Asahina said, and was off. Keiko looked at Jasumin, and picked up Kistune, her little nine-tailed fox stuffed animal. It was supposed the have a relative of the demon nine tailed sealed away in it.

Jasumin dropped Riku, who transformed into a black-footed ferret. He crawled up onto her shoulder, and perched himself there. He nudged his head affectionately against her neck. Jasumin scratched his head, behind his tiny delicate ear. Riku looked at Kitsune and smiled.

"Hey, baby. How _you _doing?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Fine until you got here." Kitsune snapped back.

Jasumin rolled her eyes, and walked out the door onto the grassy lawn. It was beautiful outside, and it had nice warm weather today. This was obviously a good sign, as her _kekkai genkai_ told her. The two girls greeted the guards outside their house, and walked towards the center of the village.

When they got to Lord Hokage's office, Jasumin ran into Iruka. His eyes widened, and he bowed respectively and apologetically. "Please forgive me, My Lady. I didn't see you coming." he said.

"Iruka," Jasumin scolded, "how many times have I told you not to call me My Lady, or Princess, or Miss? It's not necessary, and I don't really like be treated as such." She reached out and pulled him up by his arm. "You can just call me Jasumin, you know that."

Iruka nodded his head, and walked past her.

Jasumin and Keiko walked into the Hokage's office, and noticed Kyohaku sitting there. Tsuki, her demon she-wolf, was sitting in her lap. Whatever this was, it wasn't about anythign they had talked about previously. Jasumin and Keiko sat down on each side of Kyohaku. Riku growled and hissed at Tsuki. Jasumin shushed him quiet, and pulled a cookie out of her pocket.

"Well, then. Let's begin," Lord Hokage started as Riku munched on his treat.

* * *

_(Jasumin's POV)_

"Of all the things to make a day horrible, I can't believe the old man wants us to do this! He only said that there was a festival coming up, and we are in charge of the entertainment?! We have to dance?!" I ranted. Keiko looked at me with a bored expression on her face. Riku was still on my shoulder, nibbling on the cookie.

I stopped in mid-speech, stumped. We had gotten the news that Naruto and them were back from their mission, and it was only normal the we were the first one's he came and bragged to. He would always claim to have beaten Sasuke at something.

I looked around until I heard someone yell. I turned the corner of the fence, and saw Naruto and Sakura. Well, now I know where their at. I noticed some guy dressed in black, holding Konahamaru up by his scarf. There was also a girl, with blonde hair up in four pigtails. Moegi and Uto (note: sorry I don't know how to spell their names), were hiding behind Sakura.

"So, does this hurt, punk?" the black boy asked. Something was wrapped up on his back.

"You better take your hands off him right now!" Naruto demanded.

"We got a few minutes before he gets here. Lets' mess with these punks, eh?" Black-boy asked. Konahamaru whimpered in the older kids' grasp.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" Konahamaru said, kicking his feet.

"Your feisty, but not for long," Black-boy said, and I caught the deadly hint in his voice. Konahamaru could really get hurt, so I decided to step in. I looked at Riku, and took the cookie from him. "Riku, see him," I said, pointing to Black-boy, "sick him." Riku jumped off my shoulder, and ran toward Black-boy.

_(Normal POV)_

Riku ran and jumped on the boys' arm and scrambled to his face. He hissed as he scratched his face with his sharp little claws making sure no to get the eyes. The boy howled, and dropped Konahamaru, who scrambled over to Naruto.

"Kankuro!" the blonde girl shouted, as he fought Riku off his face. Kankuro heard a sharp whistle, and the ferret jumped off his face. Before he even had a chance to see where the source of the ferret was, he felt a sharp kick on the back of his knees, and dropped to the ground. He opened his eyes, and saw a pink and blue haired girl sanding with a purple and green haired girl. The ferret crawled onto the pink/blue haired girls' shoulder.

"So, that was your weasel, huh?" he asked tauntingly. The scratch marks stung his face. The ferret hissed and growled at him. Kankurou got up, and felt his fingers across his cheeks. They came away with only a little blood on them.

"Ah, come on, Jasumin. I had it all under control." Naruto complained. Jasumin turned to him, and Naruto frowned. By now, Moegi, Uto, and Konahamaru were hiding behind Jasumin and Keiko.

"Naruto, do you want to help me?" Jasumin asked. Naruto nodded eagerly, a big smile on his face. "Shut up." Jasumin said.

"I'll teach you who to mess with," Kankurou said as he aimed a punch at Jasumin. A sharp pain stung his wrist, and he looked up to see a raven haired boy in the tree. He tossed another stone up in the air and caught it.

"Your way far from home, and way out of your league." he said.

"Sasuke!" Sakura squealed.

"Fight Lady Jasumin and Lady Keiko, and your definitely going to be taken down." Sasuke said.

"Oh great, another wimp to tick me off." Kankuro said.

"Get lost." Sasuke said. Jasumin could hear Moegi and Sakura squeal in joy.

"Why can't you be cool like that?" Konahamaru asked Naruto.

"Kankurou, back off." a mysterious voice warned. Everyone looked up at the red haired boy on the other side of the tree. He had a red kanji for love tattooed above his eye. For some odd reason, he looked familiar to Jasumin. Too familiar.

"Your an embaressment to our village." he said.

"Oh, uh, hey Gaara." Kankurou stammered.

**Yay, I finally introduced Gaara. Dun dun duuun! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my first Naruto story, so no flames, please. I know I only have a few reviews so far, but I wanted to write this chapter. It was starting to bug me, and Gaara said that he would Implode Sand Burial me if I didn't post this. *watches Gaara carefully***

**Gaara: *intently stares***

**Me: *shiver runs down spine***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's characters, or the song.**

**Chapter 3**

**Once upon a time, we were flying  
Once upon a time, we were free  
Life once let us go as far as we could go  
Always remember once upon a time with me**

Gaara glared at Kankuro.

"You're an embarresment to our village. Have you forgotten why we have come here?" he said again.

"Well, they started it, they..." Kankuro stammered nervously.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." Gaara interrupted. Jasumin and Keiko could see the murderous intent in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Gaara. I was totally out of line. Your right." Kankuro apologized quickly.

"I apologize for my friends," Gaara said looking at Sasuke. He dissapeared in a cloud of sand. He suddenly appeared next to Jasumin and Keiko. Jasumin jumped nervously. He looked at them and started to walk away.

"Hey, you," Keiko called after him. Gaara turned and faced her.

"What?"

Keiko was about to say something to him, then decided against it. "Nothing, you just kinda looked like someone I knew." Jasumin stared off at him, still unable to figure out why Gaara looked familiar to her.

* * *

After they were out of sight, and checking for their passports, Naruto started to rant about not getting to kick Kankuro's butt.

"I could have taken him down in like, two seconds!" Naruto ranted.

"Too bad, because I DID take him down in two seconds," Jasumin gloated at him.

"I will surpass you, believe it!"

"And I'm gonna kick your ass, believe it!" Keiko snapped back at him.

* * *

Gaara sat on the giant fish statue of Kikyo Castle, thinking. The sun had set hours ago, and he sat in silence. The moon was full, and he was bathed in the creamy essence. It brought back memories, of him and the girl he had met years ago. And to see her again, was just his luck. He had never meant to cause her such pain.

He stood up finally deciding to go see her, now in the safety of darkness. After all, it was probably going to be the only time to see her without her ferret freaking out. That had been the only thing Gaara was curious about, that and if she still remembered him.

"Like I told you, that thing is _not_ a ferret. He's a demon, just like me," Shukaku told him. Gaara ignored him. Ever since earlier when Gaara had first looked at the blue and pinkhaired beauty, Shukaku had gone nuts.

"It doesn't matter if you ignore me, I can still hear what you think about her." Shukaku said, laughing. Gaara tried not to listen to Shukaku. He really didn't care as to what he had to say.

Gaara teleported himself, and, in a flash of sand, appeared outside her window. Jasumin was curled up in her bed, sleeping peacefully. The ferret, Riku as she called it, him, was sleeping in the crook of her arm. Riku looked up as Gaara quietly crept in through the open window. He watched him silently for a few minutes before going back to sleep, looking as though he just couldn't be bothered by him. Gaara watched her sleep, his heart pounding in his chest.

'What was it about her? What ninjutsu had this kunoichi spellbound him with?' he thought. There was this feeling in him, something he didn't understand. It was the same feeling from when he was six, the same night his uncle tried to kill him. His heart clentched, filling him with mixed emotions, some he knew, some he didn't. He could understand hate, anger, pain, sadness. But there was another emotion that he didn't recognize. It was almost like he wanted something, longed for that something, yearned for that something, and knew in some way that he couldn't have it.

**And it drove him insane to think about it.**

**"That would be called lust, Gaara,"** Shukaku informed him. Jasumin stirred in her sleep, and Gaara dissapeared to his usual spot.

'What is lust?' Gaara asked him in thought.

**"An uncontrolled or illicit sexual desire or appetite, also known as lecherousness,"** Shukaku replied smartly.

Gaara was confused.

**"Crave, hunger, covet, yearn,"** Shukaku continued.

'Meaning?'

**"Oh for God's sake, boy. You'll know later when your older."** Shukaku snapped at him.

Gaara was now more confused than ever. What was lust? Was it good or bad? Did everyone have it? And why the hell wouldn't Shukaku explain it to him?

For now, all he could do was think about the beautiful kunoichi he met today. Sakura Haruno was loud, Naruto Uzumaki was louder than Sakura Haruno and twice as annoying, and that Sasuke Uchiha looked like he had a thing for _Gaara's_ extravagant flower. He could see that hungry look in his eyes when he stared at her. It was the kind of look that Gaara absolutley hated, and he would kill anyone who looked at _his_ flower that way.

**"That's more like it. Maybe you should kill that Uchiha boy. That way you can have her all to yourself, and no one can take her from you. Don't you remember the promise she made to you? She said that-"**

'Shut up. I don't want to hear it.' Gaara growled at Shukaku. He didn't want to hear what she had promised him years before. Before he had done the most terrible mistake in his life. He didn't want to be with her, he didn't want to have anything to do with her. He would only hurt her again. He finally figured out that she hadn't remembered him at all. If she had, she would either have run away screaming or killed him on the spot.

He didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

**So tell me what you think. And no I'm not going to tell you the promise she made or what mistake Gaara had made. But you only have to wait until like the tenth or eleventh chapters to find out.**

**Stay tuned, Chunin Exams begin next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I so badly want people to review this story. Please review all readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's characters, or the song.**

**Chapter 4**

_Music, dancing, singing._

_A fantastic ball was being held in the Land of Water's Kirikage's home. Several nobles and ladies were attending the festival in celebration of princess Jasumin's sixth birthday. She could easily recognize ninja that were from all the different nations, such as Konaha, Suna, and Iwagakure. Her father had invited the third Hokage and the fourth Kazekage. The Kazekage had brought along two of his three children to make friends with Jasumin. Their names were Temari and Kankuro. He had told her that his other son couldn't make it because he was "ill"._

_Suddenly, everyone seemed to stop dancing as one man walked into the room, along with several, mean looking men. The tall man had long black hair and yellow, snake-like eyes. Jasumin's father pushed her behind his back, as if sheilding her from him._

_The man said to to her father, and soon it started to birth an argument. But no sooner than had her father yelled at him, than the tall man popped a snake out of his mouth. It struck her father, killing him instantly. He dropped to the floor, dead. Jasumin started to scream as the tall man reached for her._

Jasumin woke up suddenly, shaking in a cold sweat. 'Dad,' she thought. She immediately got out of bed and ran to her desk, pulling open the drawer in a hurry. She pulled out her Tarot cards, and started to shuffle them frantically.

"Hey, girlie, what's the hurry?" Riku asked her. "I know this is the day that you start the Chunin Exams, but they don't start until noon. It's only six a.m."

Jasumin stared to lay six cards down in a semicircle. She put the rest in a pile beside her and started to flip that cards over, one by one. _Evil approaches, trust few_ was the only thing she could decipher. She sighed, trying to stop tembling as she packed up her cards and placed them in her shuriken pack.

As she started to get dressed for the day, she noticed that in her hurry, she left her desk drawer open. She went to go close it, she noticed her two plain fans that she had left in there. They had been a gift from her teacher, who she hoped would see before the exams started. Something in her gut that it would be a good idea to bring them, so she put those in her shuriken pack also.

Riku transformed into his usual ferret form, and climbed up her shoulder. In a few hours she would have to go get Keiko up for the Chunin Exams. She started to rummage through food in order to find something for breakfast, and decided to a cup of shrimp ramen noodles. Thanks to Naruto, that had recently started to become her favorite foods. When it was done heating, she went to go sit at the table to eat, but noticed something that hadn't been there before.

A freshly plucked red rose sat on the table, as though it had been for her. An envelope sat next to it, and Jasumin decided to find out who it was for. Surprisingly, it had her name on it. That was sort of unusual for her, usually Keiko was the one to get letters from people. After all, she was coming of age, and anyone could figure out that there were a lot of boys who wanted to date her. She slid her finger along the fold, and opened it. Inside was a scarlet sheet of paper, and Jasumin pulled it out, eager to see what it said. On it, written as though in a hurry, was a haiku.

_'Cream and silk as one_

_How I long to taste and touch_

_The moon watches us.'_

'Oh, wow, that is really sweet. I wonder who got this for me,' Jasumin thought. She ate her breakfast in silence, waiting for Keiko to wake up.

* * *

Jasumin, Keiko, and Kyohaku walked in silence to the destination of the Chunin Exams. When they got there, their teacher, Yuushoku, was waiting for them. He had brown hair with dark chocolate eyes. He smiled warmly at the girls, as he presented them with three boxes. Each one had been wrapped in a different style of paper, each representing their chakra natures. Jasumin's was water and wind, Keiko's was earth and lightning, and Kyohaku's was fire.

"What's this for, Yuushoku-sensei?" Keiko asked him curiously.

"Open it, it is a gift for you girls." he told her.

In each box was a pendant made as though specifically for each girl. Jasumin's necklace was the symbol of a fire cat holding a blue wand white yin-yang sign in it's mouth. Keiko had the symbol of a fox holding a black and white yin-yang sign with it's tail encircling it. Kyohaku's symbol was a wolf howling in front of a moon that was meant to look like a black and red yin-yang.

"I don't understand. What are these for?" Keiko asked him.

"You will find out when the time comes. Do you girls like them?" he said.

"Yes," all three girls replied eagerly.

He chuckled at the three girls excitement. Then he looked toward the door they were supposed to enter for the Chunin Exams. "Knock 'em dead," he told them.

"Yes sir," all three girls said simultaneously, saluting.

As they entered the door, they suddenly heard someone shout, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna beat all of ya!"

Jasumin, Keiko, and Kyohaku looked at each other, and groaned in unison.

**Tell me what you think. Please?**


End file.
